Statler e Waldorf
thumbthumbthumb Statler e Waldorf deixaram o Balcão no Teatro Muppet, e as delícias em dois apartes cada aspecto de The Muppet Show. Statler e Waldorf são especialmente implacáveis para Fozzie Bear. No entanto, é revelado em A Muppet Family Christmas que os dois eram amigos críticos com a mãe do Fozzie, Ma Bear. Eles sempre têm a última palavra, com um comentário final, no fim de cada episódio. Waldorf é aquele com a cara pug-like, bigode e cabelos brancos. Em quase todas as produções, Statler aparece à direita do público e Waldorf à esquerda. Uma memônica útil é a que Waldorf tem o rosto largo. Statler e Waldorf apareceu pela primeira vez como um par em 1975 o piloto The Muppet Show: Sex and Violence. Na primeira temporada de Muppets Tonight, Statler e Waldorf são vistos assistindo o show da sala de estar do que parece ser um lar de idosos. Na segunda temporada, eles assistir ao show em uma televisão portátil de vários locais, incluindo um campo de golfe e um teleférico. Em The Muppet Christmas Carol, eles jogam os fantasmas de Scrooge parceiros de negócios, Jacob Marley e Robert. Em Muppet Treasure Island, Statler e Waldorf são os Figurehead da Hispaniola. Em The Muppets 'Wizard of Oz, eles aparecem como os críticos Kalidah, animais estranhos que gritam insultos a ninguém tentar atravessar uma ponte traiçoeira. De 2005-2006, Statler e Waldorf estrelou uma série bi-semanal online, Da Varanda, na Movies.com website. Na série de vídeos curtos, o par excêntrico falou sobre os últimos lançamentos de filmes. Aparências Solo Statler e Waldorf são quase sempre vistos juntos, mas fizeram aparições ocasionais individual. Os exemplos incluem: O boneco Waldorf apareceu como P. Cosgrove Fenton em 1975 Films Muppet Meeting "Introdução The Muppet" e "Apenas alguns anúncios". Nomeado como "Conrad Waldorf ', características Waldford em uma aparição no Reino Unido de 1976, relativa Entertains Des O'Connor. Statler sozinho é envolvido em uma trama de O Show Episódio Muppet 120, em que ele vai ao camarim para conhecer Valerie Harper. Ele traz um Africano Berry Bush com ele como um dom que assume os bastidores do teatro. Statler é um elevador de cara no esboço Vendaface no Muppet Show Episódio 124. Statler aparece na Swinetrek no final dos Porcos no espaço no The Muppet Mostrar Episódio 303. Waldorf tenta convencer John Denver para trás para fora de sua aparição no The Muppet Show no teaser de 401 episódios. Quando Statler não pode fazê-lo para O convidado Muppet Show estrelado por Dizzy Gillespie, Waldorf Astoria traz sua esposa, que tinha uma impressionante semelhança com Statler. Statler aparece no "Nightmare Cliff" episódio de The Cosby Show com Bill Cosby jogando seu parceiro ranzinza. Waldorf aparece sem Statler em canções infantis e histórias com os Muppets, fazendo um pedido de música para Scooter. Waldorf aparece como Marlin Perkins em uma paródia Reino Selvagem. Statler apareceu sozinho em algumas das tiras em quadrinhos Muppet, como um (reimpresso em On the Town), no qual ele pede Fozzie uma cópia do seu monólogo para curar sua insônia. Posições invertidas Em quase todas as produções, Statler se senta à direita e à esquerda Waldorf. Uma exceção notável é a sua estréia em The Muppet Show: Sex and Violence, onde as suas posições se inverteram. Trivia Statler e Waldorf foram nomeados depois de dois hotéis em New York City - o Hotel Statler (que foi rebatizado o Hotel Pennsylvania em 1992), eo Hotel Waldorf-Astoria.A Esposa de Waldorf, Astoria, completa o conjunto. No início de The Muppets: Uma Celebração de 30 Anos, Statler e Waldorf tem reivindicações que os dois tem um marcapasso há mais de 30 anos. Categoria:The Muppets Characters Categoria:Personagens